


Tinsel (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Holidays with Steter (Traduccion) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Merry Christmas Stiles!, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Peter odia la Navidad.También lo hace Stiles.Este año, ambos cambiarán de opinión.





	Tinsel (Traduccion)

Peter odia la navidad.

En serio, si tiene que aguantar un jodido villancico más, va a explotar. Él va a agarrar la longitud más cercana de la guirnalday estrangular a cada último hijo de puta en la línea de la Gruta de Santa. Excepto por ese elfo anormalmente alegre que les ha estado diciendo durante la última hora que solo serán unos minutos más. El oropel es demasiado bueno para esa perra. Peter la matará a golpes con un gran bastón de caramelo y bailará en su reluciente y jodida tumba.

—¡Tío Peter!— Matty jadea y agarra su mano con más fuerza cuando finalmente, finalmente, rodean la última curva del laberinto maldito que es la cola, y ven a Papá Noel por primera vez. —¡Ya casi llegamos!

Peter intenta no inmutarse cuando oye los compases iniciales de Winter Wonderland por séptima vez hoy, y maldice a su hermana Talia por lo bajo por haberle dicho que hiciera esto. Excepto que Matty tiene cuatro años, y lleva semanas esperando este momento, e incluso Peter no es tan cruel como para decir que no. Ver como los ojos de Matty se iluminan mientras ve a Santa casi hace que todo esto valga la pena.

Casi.

Peter resiste la tentación de mirar su reloj y calcular exactamente cuánto tiempo de su vida nunca ha desperdiciado.

Todavía hay seis niños delante de ellos en la línea, y la línea no se mueve, porque el niño que actualmente está sentado en el regazo de Santa aparentemente se ha acomodado por un tiempo. Tiene el ceño fruncido como si odiara la Navidad tanto como Peter y parece que en realidad está reprendiendo a Santa.

—¡No!— Dice, levantando la voz. —¡Pedí Batman de The Dark Knight, no Batman de Batman Begins! ¡No son la misma cosa, Santa!

Santa intenta dar un jovial ho ho ho ho. Le queda un poco plano. —Pero, ¿qué quieres este año, pequeño?

Peter está impresionado. Al parecer, el niño ha resentido durante doce meses. Eso es notable para alguien que no puede ser mayor de siete u ocho años. Y entonces recuerda al niño. Halloween, hace unos años. Es el niño que confisca todos sus dulces a punta de pistola. Bueno, punta de pistola de agua. El sentimiento es el mismo.

—He sido muy bueno—, anuncia el niño, y su mirada desafía a Santa a contradecirlo. —¡Levanté mi parte del trato!

—Está bien—, dice Santa, sonando mucho menos alegre. —¿A quién pertenece este niño?

Los padres que esperan desaprueban rápidamente todo el conocimiento.

—Está bien—, dice Santa, intentando de nuevo. Él acaricia al niño en la cabeza. —Lo siento por el error del año pasado. Uno de los elfos debe haber puesto el juguete equivocado en mi bolsa.

El chico parece sospechoso.

Santa fuerza una sonrisa, obviamente tratando de que este espectáculo vuelva a la carretera. —Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría para Navidad este año?

Peter no es el único adulto que disfruta de la incomodidad de Santa. Incluso algunos de sus elfos parecen encantados. Todo el mundo está esperando a ver lo que el niño va a ocurrir.

—¿Te gustaría otro juguete de Batman?— Santa pregunta cautelosamente.

—No—, dice el niño, poniendo los ojos en blanco porque, obviamente, no se puede confiar en Santa para hacerlo bien. —Quiero esto.

Él mete un folleto en la cara de Santa. Peter entrecierra los ojos para tratar de entenderlo. Es de una joyería.

—¿Quieres un anillo de diamantes?— Pregunta Santa, con sus cejas falsas y esponjadas dibujando juntas. Luego recuerda y sonríe jovialmente. —¿Tienes novia?

Peter pone los ojos en blanco también. Bien, entonces el chico es Papá Noel, ¿pero tiene que ser un gilipollas tan condescendiente? Evidentemente el niño piensa lo mismo. Él frunce el ceño

—No, el morado. Es para mi mamá. A ella le gusta el morado.

Hay un pequeño coro de aw de los padres en la cola. El niño pequeño enojado se los está ganando, a pesar de sus pies doloridos y su descendencia.

—Por lo general, a Santa no le piden joyas—, le dice Santa.

El niño asiente con seriedad. —Lo sé, pero mi papá dijo que no tenía permiso para pedirte que hicieras que mi mamá no muriera, porque no podías hacer eso. ¿Es eso cierto?

Ay.

Y de repente ya ni siquiera es lo más gracioso.

—No—, dice Santa, su voz plana. —No, no puedo hacer eso.

El niño se desliza de su regazo y presiona el folleto en las manos de Santa. Él asiente con decisión. —El morado, ¿vale? A mi mamá le gusta el morado.

Luego recoge su mochila de donde la había tirado al lado del trono de Santa, lucha contra ella y desaparece por la salida de la gruta.

—Jesucristo—, dice Santa.

Por un segundo nadie se mueve. Luego, Winter Wonderland vuelve a entrar en acción, los elfos entran en acción, el siguiente niño es empujado en el regazo de Santa, y es como si todo nunca hubiera sucedido.

Peter odia la navidad.

***

Peter no va al loft de Derek para el día de Navidad. Mientras que él y Derek todavía están unidos por la jerarquía, la sangre y la manada, Peter no está seguro de si hay algún amor real que los vincule. A veces piensa que los huesos aún podrían estar allí, dejados de un tiempo antes de que el fuego destruyera sus vidas, y otras veces piensa que no es amor en absoluto, es solo un hábito que ambos están demasiado cansados para romper.

Él no va a ningún lado. Ignora el día con la misma facilidad con que ignora el camino hacia él. Se sienta en su apartamento con una copa de vino y lee el libro de poesía de inglés del medioevo que encontró la semana pasada en la librería de segunda mano de Maple. Pasa directamente por delante de Angelus Ad Virginem, porque se jodió la Navidad y se perdió en Sir Orfeo.

Es la mitad de su botella de color rojo cuando su teléfono vibra. Es un mensaje de Stiles: feliz navidad.

Peter intenta ignorar el calor que se enrosca en él cuando lo lee. Stiles probablemente envió un texto de grupo. Aún así, es bueno saber que está incluido.

Pedro le devuelve el texto: Feliz Navidad.

Él espera que sea el final de eso. Stiles probablemente ni siquiera esperaba que respondiera, pero Peter no es tan grosero. Bueno, él lo es con la mayoría de las personas, sino que más lo merecen. Aunque con Stiles no. A Peter le gusta Stiles.

Se besaron en Halloween.

Podría haber sido el comienzo de algo, pero no lo fue.

Así es la vida.

Peter sabe que él tiene una reputación como el tipo de persona que guarda rencor. Bueno, no tanto guarda rencor como desata escenarios de pesadilla de venganza sedientos de sangre, pero, en realidad, eso es dividir los pelos. El punto es que, si alguien realmente supiera sobre el beso de Halloween, Peter sabe que seguiría esperando que Peter estuviera tramando venganza contra Stiles en este momento. ¡Nadie rechaza a Peter Hale! Insertar la risa malvada y el giro obligatorio del bigote.

Pero eso no es quien es Peter, en realidad no. Se volvió un poco loco una vez, no tanto como una ruptura psicótica sino como un pequeño paso alejado de las limitaciones de la racionalidad convencional, y mató a muchas personas. Todos los que lo merecían.

Bueno, la mayoría de los cuales lo merecía.

Pero Peter no es, y nunca ha sido, el tipo de persona que castigaría a alguien solo por el delito de no querer tener una relación con él. Él no es tan patético.

Toma otro sorbo de vino y se instala de nuevo en el sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde, su teléfono vuelve a sonar: estoy haciendo nachos.

Eso no parece el tipo de cosas que uno envía a un grupo entero. Peter sonríe, y envía de vuelta: Muy festivo de tu parte.

Es unos minutos hasta que se obtiene una respuesta: ¿Qué haces?

Leyendo un libro.

Casi puede escuchar la risa de Stiles en la respuesta: Fallamos en Navidad.

Peter sonríe

Es muy probable que sea cierto.

***

Más tarde, Peter fingirá que es la mención de nachos lo que lo llevó a la casa de Stilinski, y nada más. No es el hecho de que Stiles esté eligiendo ahora para comenzar a enviarle mensajes de texto, hoy. Porque, ¿qué hace la Navidad, excepto sostener un espejo en lo profundo de tu pérdida y tu soledad, y lanzarlos a un jodido alivio?

El coche patrulla del Sheriff no está en el camino de entrada cuando Peter llega.

Peter presiona el timbre.

Stiles parece sorprendido cuando abre la puerta. Luego se sonroja, sus mejillas se tornan rosadas. —Peter.

—Escuché un rumor de nachos,— Peter le dice.

Stiles lo deja entrar.

En su camino a través de la cocina, Peter mira a la sala. Hay un pequeño árbol de Navidad en una esquina con algunos regalos cuidadosamente envueltos debajo, y un montón de tarjetas sobre una estantería.

Es el mínimo esfuerzo mínimo. La insignificante pantalla de alguna manera parece más deprimente que si no se hubiera hecho ninguna concesión a la temporada.

***

Ellos comen nachos en la mesa de la cocina.

Stiles les consigue los dos refrescos de la nevera. Es casi mediodía y parece que acaba de salir de la cama. Lleva pantalones de chándal, calcetines y su sudadera roja favorita. Su cabello, que finalmente está empezando a salir de ese terrible corte de pelo, está desaliñado. Él no se ha molestado en peinarlo.

Peter siente una oleada de algo que podría ser lástima.

Peter es la ruina de un hombre tallado. En su mejor momento, es un sociópata. En su peor momento, bueno ... hay un rincón especialmente caluroso del infierno esperando a Peter Hale, ¿verdad? Su tormento eterno será, por supuesto, el fuego. Peter es más que capaz de ignorar qué día es, ¿pero Stiles? Stiles es demasiado joven para ser tan indiferente.

Peter piensa en el niño que frunció el ceño a quien no le dieron el tipo correcto de Batman, y por supuesto nunca obtuvo el anillo que quería para su madre. —¡Retuve mi parte del trato!— Stiles, piensa Peter, probablemente abandonó la Navidad hace mucho tiempo.

Si Peter era una mejor persona, o si esta fuera la secuencia de montaje en una película de Navidad enfermiza, él recogería a Stiles y lo arrastraría en un recorrido por las torres de Beacon Hills, mirando las decoraciones y ofreciéndose como voluntario en el comedor comunitario y cantando villancicos con dulces niños con mejillas regordetas, y finalmente aprendiendo que el verdadero milagro de la temporada es el amor, pero, a la mierda. Se le jodan, porque afuera hace frío, y Peter no es un buen tipo.

Peter sumerge un trozo de maíz en la crema agria. —¿Está tu padre trabajando?

—Mmm. Estará en casa esta noche alguna vez.

—¿Así que solo eres tú hoy—0?

—Sí. Solo yo. —Stiles se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nariz. —Scott está en casa de su padre, así que, ya sabes.

Siempre ha sido un misterio para Peter cómo Stiles en realidad solo tiene un amigo. Particularmente un amigo como Scott McCall. Stiles podría hacerlo mucho mejor.

Stiles se encoge de hombros otra vez. —Es solo otro día, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—, dice Peter, el peso de la mentira que yace entre ellos. —Es solo otro día.

***

Uno de los primeros recuerdos de Peter es tratar de escalar el árbol de Navidad para alcanzar al ángel de cristal en la parte superior. Debe haber tenido dos o tres. Recuerda que el árbol se tambaleó, y la sensación de su estómago en la boca cuando se derrumbó en un montón de ramas y cristales rotos.

—¡Peter rompió la Navidad! ¡Peter rompió la Navidad! —Gritó su prima Alicia.

Peter yacía bajo el árbol, parpadeando a través de la tormenta de polvo de purpurina y de vidrio reducido a polvo, con una aguja de pino atascada en su nariz.

Si Peter odia la Navidad, no es realmente su culpa.

La Navidad comenzó.

***

Peter no se va a casa, y Stiles no le pide que lo haga. Terminan sentados en el sofá viendo a Firefly. Se hunden en el mismo silencio cómodo que hicieron en Halloween. Evidentemente, Peter no es el único que hace la conexión. Stiles se agita una o dos veces, tensándose. Él huele ansioso, su aroma se vuelve amargo.

—¿Stiles?— Peter pregunta.

—No te envié un mensaje de texto—, dice Stiles, el color se eleva en su cara. Él no puede bastante encontrar la mirada de Peter. Él agita su mano. —Después de Halloween. No te escribí. No te di una respuesta.

El corazón de Peter da un vuelco. Pensó que el silencio de Stiles había sido una respuesta. Una inequívoca. —No me debes nada. Te lo dije.

—Mmm—. Stiles frunce el ceño y mastica su labio inferior por un segundo. —Lo sé. Sólo ... ugh. Mierda. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo en este momento.

Peter lo sabe. Stiles está diciendo que es un niño confundido. Peter encuentra eso bastante atractivo. Está tan acostumbrado a que Stiles sea extraordinario que de alguna manera es encantador encontrar que, al menos en esta situación, está tan fuera perdido como cualquier adolescente típico.

—Stiles—, dice, alzando las cejas, —Sólo estoy aquí por los nachos, no por tu virtud, lo juro.

Stiles resopla con risa y luego vuelve a recostarse en el sofá.

***

Es tarde cuando llama el Sheriff. Ha habido un accidente en la carretera. Múltiples muertes. Peter observa la cara de Stiles mientras habla con su padre. Él se pregunta cuántas Navidades ha sido así para ellos. Cuántos han caído en el mismo patrón de cansancio: el Sheriff que quiere llegar a casa pero no puede escapar, y Stiles le dice que no se preocupe por eso. Stiles merece ser más egoísta que eso.

—Cuando tenía cuatro años—, Peter le dice a Stiles mientras se recuesta en el sofá de nuevo, —Me comí un adorno navideño de vidrio.

Stiles mueve su boca con una sonrisa. —¿De verdad?

—Fue brillante y roja como una manzana,— dice Peter. —Realmente, ¿qué esperaba? No recuerdo mucho al respecto, pero aparentemente había sangre por todas partes, muchos gritos, y el incidente entró en los famosos anales de Hale —Peter arruinó la Navidad—.

—Me di cuenta de que Santa era falso cuando tenía siete años—, dice Stiles.

—Perceptivo—, dice Pedro. Piensa en ese niño obstinado en la fila de la Gruta de Santa. Si Peter dobla un poco su mano, todavía puede sentir la cálida y pequeña palma de Matty contra la suya.

Stiles gruñidos. —Entonces se le dije a Scott.

—Ouch,— sisea Peter.

Stiles sonríe. —Sí, Scotty probablemente todavía creería en Santa si no lo hubiera arruinado por él.

—Bienvenido al club de los ruineros de Navidad—, dice Peter. —Estás en una compañía increíblemente estimada.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, y le sostiene la mirada. —No eres todo eso.

—¿No?

—No estás arruinando esta Navidad—, dice Stiles. Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente, pero su calor permanece en la luz de sus ojos.

Peter abre la boca, y luego la vuelve a cerrar. Si hay una broma que hacer aquí, Peter de repente no puede encontrarla. Y, ante la tranquila sinceridad de Stiles, de repente no importa. Es suficiente para estar aquí, para compartir este momento con él. Es suficiente, y de repente Stiles ofrece mucho más.

—Peter—, dice Stiles, con sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos. —Llévame arriba.

***

Se besan, en una maraña de sábanas y mantas de Stiles, y Peter se preocupa por un momento acerca de lo que esto significa, y lo bien que se siente, y cómo al tener esto, inmediatamente comienza a pensar en la enormidad de ser negado en el futuro. La respiración de Stiles es cálida contra los labios de Peter, y su boca se abre justo contra la de Peter, y se necesita todo el control de Peter para no empujarlo contra el colchón y rodar contra él tan fuerte como pueda. Lo mantiene suave, lo mantiene dulce y mantiene el contacto suave entre ellos. Se levanta, manteniendo su peso por encima de Stiles, y lo toma sobre sus codos y rodillas para que no esté empujando su erección no insustancial contra una virgen de dieciséis años.

—Peter—, susurra Stiles, levantando sus caderas. —Solo, solo por favor...

Peter puede oler su excitación. Está bastante seguro de que aún podría olerlo aunque Stiles estuviera actualmente en una caja de cemento a cuarenta pies bajo el agua. Stiles siempre huele un poco a excitación, toda la manada lo hace, porque son adolescentes mantenidos enteramente a merced de sus propias hormonas, pero este es el más fuerte que se conoce a Peter. Stiles está muy cerca de venirse, solo con besar. Peter se pregunta si él sería así con alguien, o si es porque es Peter en su cama. A su ego le gusta mucho más la segunda opción, así que decide seguir con eso.

—Dime lo que quieres, Stiles—. Peter sigue un camino de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Stiles, y se estremece cuando Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su garganta y la yugular pulsando bajo su delgada piel. Peter puede oler su rica y caliente sangre.

—Peter—, Stiles se queja. —¡Dios, haz algo!

—No quiero empujar—, Peter logra, arrastrando la boca sobre la yugular de Stiles.

Stiles se enreda sus dedos en su pelo, y hace un puño. —Peter, quiero que empujes.

Bueno, eso, supone Peter, es lo que los niños llaman un cambio de juego. Se inclina, enganchando sus dedos alrededor de la cintura suelta de los pantalones deportivos de Stiles. —Quiero hacerte explotar.

Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven increíblemente grandes, y su manzana de Adán se balancea y él traga. —Dios, sí—, raspa. —Sí por favor.

Que adorables modales. Peter siempre ha creído que los buenos modales deberían ser recompensados.

—Quítate la camisa—, dice, y Stiles casi se ahoga con el cuello de su camiseta en su prisa por obedecer. Peter casi se ríe, pero no lo hace. De repente, está demasiado distraído por la extensión de piel de lunares pálidos que ha revelado Stiles. Stiles no es tan escuálido como Peter ha imaginado. No tiene idea de por qué el niño insiste en esconderse debajo de tantas capas de ropa holgada. No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse. Es delgado y magro musculoso. Él no tiene mucho volumen, pero está más tonificado de lo que Peter hubiera imaginado. Pasar la mitad de su vida corriendo y pelear probablemente tiene mucho que ver con eso. Hay más que unas pocas cicatrices en su piel pálida; más que unos pocos recordatorios de lo frágiles que son los humanos. Y sin embargo, Stiles sigue luchando al lado de los lobos. Qué extraordinario es eso.

Peter traza su pulgar a través de una cicatriz delgada en la caja torácica de Stiles, luego se inclina sobre él para lavar un pezón con su lengua. Stiles casi se apodera de la cama y el sonido que hace, atrapado en algún lugar entre un sollozo y un gemido, es exquisito. Su polla se sacude bajo sus pantalones de chándal, y la boca de Peter se diluye en respuesta. Su lobo está muy cerca de la superficie ahora, pero Peter lo mantiene con una correa apretada. Quiere adorar a Stiles, no devorarlo.

Todavía no, de todos modos.

—Eres hermoso—, dice, totalmente serio.

—Cállate—, murmura Stiles, un rubor en su garganta, su cara, su pecho.

Pero lo es.

Y no solo la forma en que se encuentra allí, ardiendo de calor y necesidad, y confiando en que Peter sabrá qué hacer con él. Él es hermoso en cientos de otras maneras, mil.

Es un niño que corre con los lobos.

Es valiente, inteligente y, sobre todo, tan leal.

Es el chico que se enfrentó a Peter cuando estaba enojado. Quien se negó a inclinarse o retroceder, quién rechazó la mordida y quién ayudó a poner a Peter bajo tierra.

Es el chico que se enfrenta a los monstruos solo porque es lo correcto.

Él es el niño que se enfrentó a Santa hace tantos años.

Siempre ha sido intrépido.

Peter lo besa de nuevo, y Stiles gime y sus caderas se sacuden.

—Dios, Peter. Dios.

Peter no tiene idea de qué deidad agradecer por ponerlo aquí con Stiles en este momento, pero es lo suficientemente cínico como para darse cuenta de que, en todo caso, es una prueba de que no hay dioses en absoluto. Si lo hubiera, Stiles estaría con alguien que realmente lo merecía.

Por supuesto, Peter no es una persona bastante decente para dejar que eso lo detuviera.

De ningún modo.

***

De todas las cosas que perdió en el fuego, es el hombre que era antes lo que Peter más extraña. Su familia se ha ido, y sus posesiones también, y la casa en la que nació no es nada más que huesos ennegrecidos y cenizas, y Peter sabe que no puede recuperar esas cosas. Pensó, una vez, que al menos podría recuperarse, pero eso era una mentira. Nunca podrá volver a ser ese hombre.

La venganza no es un botón de reinicio. Matar a Kate Argent no quiso decir que tuvo que marcharse a un atardecer en tecnicolor mientras se rodaban los créditos. Peter Hale nunca tendrá un final feliz. Él lo sabe.

El chico que jugaba en la casa de la Reserva, el adolescente que ponía los ojos en blanco cada vez que Laura o Derek lo molestaban, el hombre que hacía planes cuidadosos para su futuro con la mujer que amaba... todos se quemaron.

Peter no está seguro de quién es él ahora.

No está seguro de que le guste el hombre que hizo el fuego, pero ¿qué más tiene?

***

—¿Tío Peter?— Matty tira de su mano. —Tío Peter, es nuestro turno!

Peter sigue mirando a la salida, esperando que ese niño obstinado reaparezca y trabe otra llave en las obras de esta implacable máquina navideña implacable. Peter quiere escuchar esa pequeña voz estridente levantada en disidencia de nuevo. Y, esta vez, él aplaudirá.

Pero el niño se ha ido.

Peter suspira mientras Matty salta ansiosamente hacia Santa.

Él odia la Navidad.

***

Peter no puede recordar realmente la última vez que tuvo una polla en la boca, pero está seguro de que no lo disfrutó tanto como ahora. Agita la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Stiles para saborearla. Mantiene una mano enroscada alrededor del eje de Stiles, y la otra extendida sobre su cadera para evitar que se retuerza de la cama.

Stiles hace los sonidos más maravillosos debajo de él.

Cuando Stiles se corre, sucede rápidamente. Peter casi no tuvo tiempo de deslizar su boca por todo su eje cuando está todo en una explosión de semen, sacudidas y obscenidades.

Stiles se deja caer sobre la cama, con un brazo sobre sus ojos. —Oh mierda.

Peter se recuesta, lamiéndose los labios. —Apenas el timbre que esperaba.

Su voz es grave. A él le gusta.

Stiles lo mira por debajo de su brazo. —No, me refiero, no tú. Eso fue como, vergonzosamente rápido.

—Lo que tomo como un cumplido,— Peter le informa, con una sonrisa de suficiencia tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

Stiles arruga la nariz, luego, como si de repente recordara que estaba desnudo, se sienta y se tira los pantalones de chándal. —Um, ¿quieres que lo haga por ti?

Peter se inclina e inhala su aroma. —No fue una transacción, Stiles. No estás obligado a corresponder.

—Oh—. Stiles se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. —Um, gracias, porque no sé si estoy listo para eso. Y probablemente debería haber dicho eso primero, pero...

—No es una transacción—, repite Peter.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles. —Pero me gustaría besarte.

Peter sonríe —También me gustaría eso.

Stiles sigue siendo inestable por haberse corrido, su piel recalentada. Prácticamente se derrite cuando se besan, su corazón se acelera, sus brazos torpes se envuelven alrededor del cuello de Peter.

Peter no está seguro si el beso es el comienzo de algo, o el final.

Se dice a sí mismo que no le importa de ninguna manera, pero sabe que es una mentira.

***

—Entonces—, dice Stiles mientras se sientan en el sofá y terminan el último de los chips de maíz, —no es así como esperaba que fuera mi día.

Pedro se encoge de hombros. —A veces es agradable ser sorprendido.

Stiles levanta las cejas. —¿De verdad? Por lo general, en esta ciudad, una sorpresa es algo malo.

—Lo que hace que una agradable sorpresa sea doblemente emocionante—, señala Peter.

Stiles él y bufidos codos. —Capullo.

—Idiota,— Pedro responde automáticamente.

La sonrisa de Stiles se desvanece. —Está bien, así que ya sabes, una parte de mí piensa que estás tramando algo. Las cartas en la mesa.

Peter cruje un chip entre sus dientes. —Lo suficientemente justo. Me decepcionaría que no lo hayas pensado, para serte sincero.

—¿Decepcionado?

—Tú eres el inteligente—, le dice Peter.

—Lydia es la inteligente.

—Se nos permite tener más de uno inteligente. Personalmente, creo que debería ser un requisito para unirse a la manada, pero presentarlo ahora sería como cerrar las puertas del establo una vez que los caballos increíblemente estúpidos están bien y verdaderamente atornillados.

—Capullo—, Stiles le dice de nuevo.

—Solo digo que leí la última asignación de geografía de Scott, y África no es un país.

Stiles se estremece. —La geografía no es su punto fuerte.

—Bueno, claro.

Stiles lo golpea en las costillas. —No te metas con Scott, gilipollas. Él es mi mejor amigo.

—Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor.

—No me hagas coger el acónito.

Peter le lanza una sonrisa y cruje en otro chip.

En la mesa de centro, el teléfono de Stiles emite un pitido con un mensaje de texto. Stiles se acerca y lo recoge. —Mi papá está en camino a casa.

—Ah—. Peter vuelve a poner las fichas. —Esa es mi señal.

—Sí—. Stiles pasa sus dedos por los de Peter brevemente. —Así que hoy. Estaba un poco solo, y fue realmente amable de tu parte venir. —Su rostro se ensancha. —Y, um, las otras cosas también fueron muy buenas.

—Eso fue un placer.— Peter se inclina y lo besa y luego, por si acaso, se lame una raya en la garganta.

—Jesucristo—, dice Stiles, martilleando el pulso. —Mierda.

Peter sonríe, y se levanta.

—Para que lo sepas—, dice Stiles, con los ojos bien abiertos, —voy a enviarte un mensaje de texto. Quiero decir, sé que dije eso después de Halloween, pero luego me asusté por todo el asunto, pero esta vez, esta vez definitivamente voy a enviarte un mensaje de texto.

—Espero que lo hagas—, dice Peter.

***

Más tarde, de vuelta en su apartamento, Peter se establece con su copa de vino y su libro de poesía. Está leyendo The Pearl cuando su teléfono suena.

Creo que me olvidé de decir gracias.

Stiles realmente tiene buenos modales.

Peter sonríe a su teléfono y decide que, en general, la Navidad no es tan mala, después de todo.


End file.
